The instant invention relates to a process for the maintenance of spinning devices by means of a maintenance unit which is able to travel alongside a plurality of identical spinning stations with spinning elements, as well as a device to carry out this process.
In the course of the spinning process, instances always occur in which the spinning rotor, the rotor cover covering the spinning rotor or the yarn draw-off nozzle must be replaced in adaptation to different materials because, for example, of increased occurrences of yarn breakage or because of the appearance of Moire effects in the spun yarn. In practice, the affected spinning station is stopped for this purpose. The parts to be checked or replaced are then taken out. Until the checked part or the part or parts to be replaced are installed again, a more or less long period of time goes by, depending on the volume of inspection or replacement tasks. During this period, the affected spinning station is excluded from the operating process.